Suds
Suds" is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob catches the suds after leaving the fridge open. Synopsishttps://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Suds?action=edit&section=2 SpongeBob having worse symptoms of sudsas a result of Patrick's attempt to treat him The episode starts with SpongeBob asleep and having a dream about Krabby Patties. He awakens hungry with his stomach growling and makes a Sea-Nut Butter and jellyfish jelly sandwich as a midnight snack. However, he falls asleep after the first bite, leaving the refrigerator open all night and freezing the entire house. By morning he develops the suds, a sponge-exclusive sickness similar to a cold or influenza and has bubbles come out of him whenever he sneezes. Gary suggests he stay home, but SpongeBob denies being sick and goes to work anyway. At work he has a hard time doing his job, and when Mr. Krabs comes in to tell him off, Gary reveals that SpongeBob has the suds. Mr. Krabs then orders him to return home and get some rest, saying that he can't have him sneezing all over the food. This causes the customers to panic and run out of the Krusty Krab. Once home, SpongeBob realizes he needs help, so he calls upon Sandy to take him to the doctor. She agrees, saying that she will be there "faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August...". SpongeBob cuts her off and thanks her. SpongeBob then dresses warmly in anticipation of going to the doctor but is visited by Patrick, who thinks he is going skiing. SpongeBob explains that he is sick and going to the doctor. Patrick warns him that the doctor's office is "a horrible, horrible place" where they make you sit in the waiting room and read old magazines. SpongeBob, horrified, asks Patrick to be his doctor instead. "Doctor" Patrick begins to practice on him, starting by plugging up all of SpongeBob's holes so bubbles won't come out. However, this causes SpongeBob to inflate every time he sneezes. SpongeBob thinks it's good enough (but it's really making his suds worse). He then asks Patrick to call Sandy and tell her not to come. He does so, but Sandy doesn't buy it and continues coming. Patrick then tells SpongeBob to hurry up or else Sandy will take him to the doctor. He tries several things to cure SpongeBob's suds, including turning his foot into a sandwich, yanking a tooth, bouncing on him like a trampoline, repeatedly placing and removing a large band-aid and even putting him in a medieval torture device, by which time Sandy has arrived. SpongeBob sneezes one more time (this time turning him into a perfectly round ball). Sandy demands Patrick open the door, but Patrick rolls SpongeBob out the back door and disguises him as a duplicate of his house. Sandy questions Patrick as to why he has two houses. Patrick replies that he has too much stuff for one. She then questions why his house has feet, Patrick responding that it is his "mobile home." SpongeBob then sneezes again, revealing himself. Sandy says that he has to see a real doctor, but Patrick refuses, telling SpongeBob to "say "ahh," but, when he does so, his breath destroys nature. Sandy takes this as proof that SpongeBob needs to go to a doctor. They then squabble over SpongeBob and accidentally fling him into the air. Patrick asserts that everything was fine before Sandy arrived; Sandy retorts that he should be arrested for impersonating a doctor. SpongeBob, meanwhile, bounces away and, at the last second, comes to a stop in front of the Krusty Krab; then, the pressure from his plugged-up holes becomes too much, and he sneezes violently and destroys the Krusty Krab. Sandy then takes SpongeBob to a real doctor, who prescribes the "sponge treatment," which is performed by a live human hand named Hans. This involves being rinsed with soap and used to scrub various objects and people. The treatment cures SpongeBob completely, and he even receives a lollipop. SpongeBob exclaims that he loves the doctor. Wanting a lollipop, Patrick claims that he has the suds, too, after blowing a bubble to prove it. The doctor assures him that a "special treatment" awaits "Doctor" Patrick. Hans returns, puts soap on Patrick, and uses him to clean a cactus and then a toilet. The episode ends with Patrick crying out, "Wait, this doesn't seem right!" Category:Formerly Characters Category:Lists Category:Male